


Forgive me Father

by cedarrapidsgirl



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, Religion Kink, Roleplay, Smoking, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedarrapidsgirl/pseuds/cedarrapidsgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Role playing, smoking, sexytimes, religion!kink. If you don't like me totally going sacrilegious with the boys, you shouldn't read this fic. Seriously. I'm going to a special Hell for this one. A small spoiler for the new ZQ funnyordie video. Only in how Zach is role playing here, non other. This is based on a comment convo about the new ZQ funnyordie video with Andieshep and myself. There's even a line in here she suggested. Beta'd by Kelly who totally fans my fangirl flames, and is my total bestie! Like I said in the warnings, there is a special Hell for me with this one. I grew up religious, was a bible camp counselor, almost went to seminary myself, and have multiple friends either ordained pastors or in the process. And I have UST for another pastor friend. Long story. I also have no idea about any of the streets in California, the one street name is used is an avenue in Wisconsin.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Forgive me Father

**Author's Note:**

> Role playing, smoking, sexytimes, religion!kink. If you don't like me totally going sacrilegious with the boys, you shouldn't read this fic. Seriously. I'm going to a special Hell for this one. A small spoiler for the new ZQ funnyordie video. Only in how Zach is role playing here, non other. This is based on a comment convo about the new ZQ funnyordie video with Andieshep and myself. There's even a line in here she suggested. Beta'd by Kelly who totally fans my fangirl flames, and is my total bestie! Like I said in the warnings, there is a special Hell for me with this one. I grew up religious, was a bible camp counselor, almost went to seminary myself, and have multiple friends either ordained pastors or in the process. And I have UST for another pastor friend. Long story. I also have no idea about any of the streets in California, the one street name is used is an avenue in Wisconsin.

Chris Pine was confused. But then, Zachary Quinto was confusing, so really, he shouldn't be surprised. Chris was at LAMILL, minding his own business the best he could, anyway, when he got a text.

 _the building at the corner of 42nd and clairmont. go. now._

Chris texted back. _How do you know I'm not busy? What's up?_

A couple of minutes, another text. _you're just getting coffee as usual. now get there. text me when you finally find it._

Chris sighed and made his way to his car. He made his way to the area Zach directed. It was an older part of town, some residential, some local mom and pop businesses. At this particular block, though, there wasn't much, except an old church that had closed sometime in the last five years. Religion was a rough business to be in.

He pulled into the parking lot. His was only car there, Zach's black Prius nowhere in sight. Chris got out, leaned up against the car and pulled out his phone. _Okay, I'm here. Where are you? If you're messing with me, Quinto, seriously, those pictures are getting leaked to the internet._

Another text. _relax cupcake. just go in the back door and up the stairs. you'll see._

Chris huffed at the nickname but headed to the back of the old brick church. He couldn't help but pause at the door to have a quick cigarette and send another message. _Don't call me that. What's this about? Are we gonna get in trouble for being here?_

Chris' phone buzzed in his hand. _you ask too many questions. joe knows someone that let me be here. finish your cigarette and get in here._

Chris scowled at his phone, and then looked up at some of the many windows in the church. Zach either knew him really well or was watching him. The answer, Chris thought as he finished his cigarette and opened the heavy glass door, was probably both.

It was dark in the foyer, but the light from outside was just enough for Chris to make out a small staircase on the left. Since this was the only set of stairs in sight, Chris assumed these are the ones he was supposed to ascend. He was grateful that they built these old churches solid, but he still kept a pretty good grip on the handrail as he went upstairs. Once he reached the landing, Chris was unsure of where to go next. Then he heard a floor board creak, and moved cautiously forward to the end of the small hallway, where a door was slightly ajar.

Chris pushed the door open the rest of the way, and what he saw stopped him in his tracks. Zach was there, with his back to him, lighting candles, casting a glow, providing the only light in the dark office. He was dressed all in black. Zach must have heard him, and turned slightly. The low candlelight made his profile stand out even more.

Zach smiled when he saw Chris. It was a mischievous smile with a bit of deviousness, but Chris wasn't scared. He knew that Zach would never hurt him intentionally. They trusted each other. Chris just waited expectantly. It was still Zach's move.

Zach moved over to the desk. He got something Chris couldn't quite make out, but when Chris saw the flare up after Zach sauntered over to an candle, he figured Zach had lit a cigarette of his own. Zach's back was to him again. "It's good to see you again, Christopher. Have a seat."

Chris sat on the simple wooden chair. He wasn't too horribly fond of being called _Christopher_ , especially with the endless "Hi, Christopher, I'm so-and-so" jokes he endured on the set of _Trek_. But since it was Zach, he let it slide. For now. Zach finally turned and faced Chris properly and any chastising Chris was thinking went right out the window.

Zach was leaning up against the desk, smoking his cigarette. But not just in all black. The white of the liturgical collar stood out at Zach's throat and the shine of a silver crucifix on a fine chain glinted again the dim light. He had his head tilted to the side, and he just watched Chris. Inhaling, exhaling. Waiting. Blowing the smoke between them. It stayed heavy in the air in the small room.

Chris was glad that he was already sitting down, or he might have fallen down instead. Chris was starting to put two and two together as to what Zach was thinking now, and for a second he was proud that he had figured it out so quickly. But he was snapped from his thoughts with Zach moving close to his face. Almost close enough for a kiss. But not quite.

There was that smirk again. "So, Christopher, are you ready?" Zach's eyes were so dark, so black, that Chris couldn't even focus on the words coming out of Zach's mouth. Zach backed away a couple of inches to take another drag on the cigarette while Chris stumbled for words. "Ready?" Chris finally managed to get out. "Ready for what?" _So much for understanding Zachary Quinto_ , Chris thought to himself.

Zach just laughed softly as he blew out the smoke between them, and stubbed out his cigarette on the floor. "Ready to confess and atone for all your sins, Christopher. To me. With me."

Chris's eyes grew wide as he realized what exactly Zach wanted. Zach had taken Chris by the hand and led them both behind the desk, with Zach palming his own crotch as he sat down in the office chair. Zach pushed Chris down by the shoulders and landed him on his knees between Zach's legs with a thud. Zach leaned back in the chair and slid down. "Start talking, son. The sooner you start, the sooner we'll all be happier. And you want to be happier, don't you, _Christopher_?"

Chris smiled back, getting into the part. "Oh, yes, I want to be happy." Then Chris put his hands on Zach's knees and ran them up to his groin, settling them both on the heat that was emanating from there, and the feeling the hardness growing under Chris' pressure. "But tell me, sir, don't you wish to be happy too?" Chris smiled sweetly, looking at Zach through his eyelashes, then back down to his hands.

Zach grunted a little, slipping out of character for an instant, but it was back when Chris looked back up again. It didn't escape Chris' notice that Zach was starting to sweat, the sheen of it visible in the light, and it wasn't just the fire that was making both of them very warm. Zach licked his lips before replying to Chris. "Why, of course I want to be happy. But I believe-" Zach choked on the words as Chris pressed down on Zach's crotch firmly, then moved one hand up to the button on the pants. "I believe that _you_ are the one who needs to confess, Christopher. I've heard much about you."

Chris just smirked back at Zach, trying to maintain control as Chris popped the button on Zach's pants and slowly worked the zipper down. "Okay, I'll do it." There was silence for a couple minutes, as Chris was contemplating his words. "Now where do I start," Chris said conversationally, as he opened up Zach's pants and pushed his underwear down, revealing his hard cock. "Hmm." Chris continued. "Well, first off, I know I've done something very bad." He wrapped his hand Zach's cock and stroked it roughly, making Zach jump in the chair. "Good, good, Chris-topher." He choked on the last half of his lover's name as Chris surprised Zach with no more preamble and swallowed Zach down. "Holy Jesus Fuck, Chris." Zach whispered before he could stop himself.

But right after, Zach slipped back into his role. "Really? Tell me more, tell me-everything." Zach gulped as Chris hit a sensitive spot on the underside of his dick.

Chris pulled off of Zach, but didn't stop his assault on him, kissing, licking and nipping at his thighs as he spoke. "Well, first off, I'm in love-with another man." Chris smiled as Zach threw his head back and grabbed the cross necklace he was wearing. He pulled on it as Chris hit a sensitive spot, and the thin chain snapped as Zach writhed, landing the necklace on the floor. "And," Chris continued, "I've done some other bad things." Chris moved up Zach's body with his hands, under the shirt, skimming across his torso. He tweaked at both of Zach's nipples, watched his lover jump, and then moved his hands back down, with one hand resting on each leg. He sat there for a second, then pounced up and laid on Zach, and whispered to him. "I've had sex with this man." Chris smirked after his 'confession' and slid back down Zach and waited between his legs.

Zach wanted, _needed_ more, but somehow he managed to stay in character when he spoke. "Well, then, you'd better start atoning for your sins." Chris nodded, and sucked Zach's cock down again. Zach moaned. "That's it my son, suck it hard. You've got a lot of sinning to make up for, Boy!" Chris didn't say anything, but Zach noticed he seemed to get the message. Zach knew he was getting close, and he figured he's better warn Chris. "Chris-uh, I'm gonna-" It was too late for any more, and as Zach came he saw white and dark and stars and heaven and hell in quick succession. As he came down from his high he was aware of Chris suddenly pressed up against him, his breath hot against Zach's ear again, and then feeling Chris stop and shudder as he brought himself to orgasm, the hotness of it burning on Zach's sensitized flesh.

Zach waited for Chris to recover, with them both still laying together, breathing heavily. Zach took Chris' face in his hands kissing him deeply. Chris pulled away and grinned, laying his head on Zach's shoulder. Zach smiled and whispered into Chris' ear. "Forgive me, for I have sinned."


End file.
